Forum:Season 5.0 Audited Discussion and Voting
Alright. This here is our first tournament on the Wiki, and I hope it's a success. It'll be the standard single elim format in all four weight classes. The top 24 from each weight class are in automatically, with Deadblow and Ankle Biter replacing the two no-shows in the MW class. However, we'll be doing a round of prelims to decide who fights them. This means 16 robots in each class will be voted in from the users. How this works is each voter gets 16 votes in each class and can assign that robot either a positive or negative vote if they don't think it should be voted in. Voting closes on June 11th, so do it fast. Badnik96 (talk) 07:52, May 29, 2015 (UTC) 2 days to vote. Badnik96 (talk) 17:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Last day to vote! Badnik96 (talk) 15:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Seeded machines Lightweight *Ziggo *The Big B *Death by Monkeys *Carnage Raptor *Wedge of Doom *Slap 'em Silly *Sallad *Hexy Jr. *Serial Box Killer *Pursuer *Low Blow *Tentomushi *Rambite 2.0 *Backlash *Gamma Raptor *Skid Mark *Whirligig *Scrap Daddy's Surplus *Mouser Ultra Mecha-Catbot *Trilobot *Dr. Inferno Jr. *Toe-Crusher *Herr Gepounden *Snowflake Middleweight *Hazard *Complete Control *Heavy Metal Noise *Zion *El Diablo *Bad Attitude *Huggy Bear *Twin Paradox *SABotage *Psychotron *T-Minus *Summoner *Turtle *Ankle Biter *Jack Rabbit *Alabama Slammer *Blade Runner *Double Agent *Deadblow *Space Monkey *Little Drummer Boy *T-Wrex *Sunshine Lollibot *The Master Heavyweight *BioHazard *OverKill *Tazbot *Surgeon General *Nightmare *M.O.E. *SlamJob *HexaDecimator *Jabberwock *MechaVore *Aces & Eights *BattleRat *The Matador *SharkByte *Stealth Terminator *Greenspan *FrostBite *Junkyard Offspring *Voltronic *FrenZy *Little Sister *GoldDigger *Omega-13 *KillerB Super Heavyweight *Toro *New Cruelty *Diesector *Dreadnought *Gammacide *Rammstein *Hammertime *Swirlee *Ogre *TriMangle *Son of Whyachi *The Judge *No Apologies *Vladiator *The Probe *Phere *Techno Destructo *Minion *Abaddon *Ronin *IceBerg *Atomic Wedgie *Electric Lunch *Maximus Badnik's Votes Lightweight *Afterburner *Claymore *Code: BLACK *Dark Steel *Fang *Firestorm *General Gau *Little Piece of Hate *Mad Cow's Revenge *Matt's Bammer *Patriot *Prosecutor *Rhode Hog *Sharkicide *Sublime *Widowmaker 2 Middleweight *Borris *Chummy *Easty Beast *Edge *Green Wave *Hoarf *Knee-Breaker *MicroVore *Moebius *Pentazmo Destructo *Phoenix *S.O.B. *Tesla's Tornado *Why Not *Wrath Jr. *WulfBane Heavyweight *Center Punch *Crabmeat *El Diablo Grande *Heart of Gold *Incisor *Mauler 5150 *Megabite *P.T. Bruiser *Phrizbee *Ringmaster *SpikedPunch *Spitfire *Terrorantula *Vlad II *Warhead Super Heavyweights *Bucky the Beaverbot *Butcher *Codebreaker *Dreadbot *Final Destiny *Gray Matter *Jaws of Death *M2K02 *Mad Mer *Phrizbee Ultimate *Pro-Am *RoboLoco *Steel Reign *Strike Terror *The Swarm *Tortoise All of these votes are positive. Badnik96 (talk) 08:10, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Madlooney6's votes Lightweight *Afterburner *Claymore *Code: BLACK *Fang *SnowCone *General Gau *Little Piece of Hate *Helichopter *Matt's Bammer *NT-4 *Patriot *Prosecutor *Mad Cow's Revenge *Firestorm *Sublime *Widowmaker 2 Middleweight *Pack Raptors *Chummy *Easty Beast *Edge *Green Wave *Chopper *Knee-Breaker *IceCube *Moebius *Oh Debsy *Pentazmo Destructo *Phoenix *Root Canal *S.O.B. *Wrath Jr. *WulfBane Heavyweight *Center Punch *Crabmeat *El Diablo Grande *UpperCut *Mauler 5150 *Megabite *Towering Inferno *P.T. Bruiser *Phrizbee *Ringmaster *SpikedPunch *Spitfire *Terrorantula *Vlad II *Warhead Super Heavyweights *Bucky the Beaverbot *Butcher *Codebreaker *Dreadbot *Final Destiny *Gray Matter *Jaws of Death *M2K02 *Mad Mer *Phrizbee Ultimate *Pro-Am *RoboLoco *Steel Reign *Strike Terror *The Swarm *Gyrax Pretty much copied Badnik's list but his list is pretty awesome, I did change a couple but I agree with the rest of his list. Sam (BAZINGA) 09:51, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Changed some of the lightweights, middleweights and heavyweights. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :You've got Chopper in as a lightweight. Did you mean Helichopter? Badnik96 (talk) 11:05, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't but I've changed it to it, put Chopper in the correct category. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::What were the top 24 bots from Season 4.0?Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 13:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I just added them. Note that Snowflake is there so you'll need to change your vote if you voted for them. Badnik96 (talk) 17:13, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Nononsensecapeesh's votes Lightweights #Locomotion #General Gau #Das Bot #UGV Scorpion #The Crusher #Bulldog #Whirl Wep-EEL Brain #Fang #Jo Mama #Wedge-O-Matic #Blood Moon #Rolling Blackout #Ack-Ack! #Matts Bammer #Firestorm #Dracolich Middleweights #Timmy #Pack Raptors #Darkness #Malvolio #Armadillo #Knee-Breaker #Exodus #Oh Debsy #Tesla's Tornado #IceCube #TriDent #Caliban #Moebius #Ravager #Misty The WonderBot #Fast Forward Heavyweights #Mauler 51-50 #Silverback #RoboVore #Phrizbee #Sledge Jammer #Agitator #El Diablo Grande #Overbearing #Incisor #Circuit Breaker #Bender #Vlad The Impaler 2 #Center Punch #Towering Inferno #Warhead #Spitfire Super Heavyweights :#Bucky the Beaverbot :#Little Blue Engine :#Road Rage :#Dreadbot :#Odin 2 :#Strike Terror :#Hoobot :#Fantom Thrust :#Gyrax :#Janus :#Eradicator :#Jaws of Death :#The Killdozer :#Armageddon :#American Justice :#The Swarm Finito! Thanks for displaying the kind of patience that the RW Wiki can only dream of.Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Final Votes Kind of sad we didn't get any more votes, I guess. Lightweight 3 votes *Fang *Firestorm *General Gau *Matt's Bammer 2 votes *Afterburner *Claymore *Code: BLACK *Little Piece of Hate *Mad Cow's Revenge *Patriot *Prosecutor *Sublime *Widowmaker 2 There were 3 spots open for those with one vote. I threw them into a randomizer and then RNG'd three of them. Here are the results of that: *Rolling Blackout *Dark Steel *NT-4 Middleweight 3 votes *Knee-Breaker *Moebius 2 votes *Pack Raptors *Chummy *Easty Beast *Edge *Green Wave *IceCube *Oh Debsy *Pentazmo Destructo *Phoenix *S.O.B. *Tesla's Tornado *Wrath Jr. *WulfBane One spot remained for a one-vote robot. I once again went and randomly generated it, and the winner was: *Malvolio Heavyweights 3 votes *Center Punch *El Diablo Grande *Mauler 5150 *Phrizbee *Spitfire *Vlad II *Warhead 2 votes *Crabmeat *Incisor *Megabite *P.T. Bruiser *Ringmaster *SpikedPunch *Terrorantula *Towering Inferno Once again, one robot had to be RNG'd. This time, the winner was: *UpperCut Super Heavyweights 3 votes *Bucky the Beaverbot *Dreadbot *Jaws of Death *The Swarm 2 votes *Butcher *Codebreaker *Final Destiny *Gray Matter *Gyrax *M2K02 *Mad Mer *Phrizbee Ultimate *Pro-AM *RoboLoco *Steel Reign *Strike Terror Amazingly, the superheavyweight class was the only one I didn't need to randomly generate a participant for. Round 1 will be up shortly with the final qualifier round.